Story on the bus
by Hara22
Summary: Hyungseob sekedar ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang yang menolongnya di bus. [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob] [Jinseob] [Produce 101 Season 2/ Wannaone] [warn! GS/ Typos] / DLDR!


**Story on the bus**

.

.

.

Cast :

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

(Jinseob)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos

.

.

.

.

"Okay, selesai!" Kilatan lampu yang semula menerangi tempat serba putih itu seketika meredup, begitu pula dengan suara jepretan kamera yang memenuhi ruangan.

Seorang gadis cantik yang sedari tadi bergaya, sontak tersenyum, dan membungkukan tubuhnya berkali - kali, "Terimakasih, semuanya sudah bekerja keras!" Ucapnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _set_ tempatnya melakukan pemotretan.

"Kerja bagus Ahn Hyungseob, terimakasih atas kerja samanya hari ini" Ujar Seorang pria dengan membawa kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, sembari menjabat tangan gadis itu.

Seorang gadis bernama Hyungseob itu kembali menarik bibirnya, tersenyum. "Sama - sama, suatu kehormatan juga bagiku bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Kang Dongho _sajinsa-nim_ "

Seorang yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer bernama Kang Dongho itu juga ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau bisa pulang, sekali lagi terimakasih Hyungseob- _ssi_ "

Hyungseob hanya membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak kemudian pergi meninggalkan fotografer muda itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hani _eonni,_ aku pulang dulu ya!" Teriak Hyungseob begitu masuk ke salah satu ruangan khusus untuk tempat ganti baju dan _make up,_ gadis cantik itu meraih tas ranselnya, kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Aku harus bergegas, takut tertinggal bis terakhir hari ini. Aku pulang duluan _eonni,_ sampai jumpa!"

"Iya hati - hati, Hyungseob-ah!"

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu di halte, bis terakhir yang akan membawanya pulang hari ini akhirnya datang juga, dengan cepat Hyungseob berdiri kemudian berjalan memasuki kendaraan besar itu setelah sebelumnya menempelkan kartu transportasi miliknya.

Hyungseob mendudukan dirinya di salah kursi disana, kemudian membuka ponselnya untuk melihat notifikasi yang masuk. Selama sepuluh menit Hyungseob duduk dan bis itu sudah berjalan ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman, Hyungseob kebingungan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mungkin saja menodai rok putihnya. Hyungseob membuka tasnya dengan cepat ketika ia tidak memukan satupun pembalut disana, iya. Hyungseob menstruasi tiba - tiba, karena memang periodenya tidak teratur, ia juga tudak bersiap - siap jadilah seperti saat ini gadis itu kelabakan tidak tahu cara menutupi darah yang menodai rok pendeknya.

" _Bagaimana ini!"_ Batinnya, gadis cantik itu masih bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Hyungseob ingin menangis saja rasanya.

.

..

.

.

.

Woojin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya, seketika menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, gadis berambut panjang dengan rok pendek berwarna putih itu bergerak - gerak tak nyaman di kursinya, Woojin terus memperhatikannya hingga akhirnya ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat noda yang tampak di rok putih orang itu, Woojin tidak bodoh ia tahu bahwa noda itu noda darah, mungkin saja gadis itu sedang datang bulan dan tidak membawa persiapan apapun.

Woojin ikut binggung ketika melihat gadis itu tampak seperti ingin menangis, Eoojin setelah ini akan turun, lalu siapa yang akan melindungi gadis ini? batin Woojin terus bergejolak, pria itu terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa melindungi gadis ini tanpa harus membuatnya tersinggung.

Hingga akhirnya ia mencoba membuka tas ranselnya meraih susu stroberi yang sedari tadi disimpanya, meminumnya sedikit.

lalu,

"Ah! sepertinya aku menumpahkan susu stroberiku, ini pakai saja jaketku." Ucapnya lantang. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan jaket miliknya dan melilitkanya pada pinggang gadis cantik yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Semua yang dilakukan Woojin adalah sengaja, ia menumpahkan susu stroberinya, kemudian menutupi rok gadis itu dengan jaket miliknya, dengan begini gadis itu tidak akan malu jika akan turun dari bus nanti.

Ketika melilitkan jaketnya pada pinggang gadis itu Woojin bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis itu terkejut, tapi juga merasa lega di satu sisi, Woojin tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, karena ia sudah sampai di halte pemberhentian tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob terkejut ketika sesuatu membasahi rok putih miliknya, ia menoleh pada laki - laki yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah! sepertinya aku menumpahkan susu stroberiku, ini pakai saja jaketku." Ucap pria itu kemudian dengan cepat membuka jaketnya melilitkannya pada pinggang Hyungseob.

Hyungseob terdiam beberapa saat, ia terlalu terkejut dengan tidakan pria ini, tapi ia juga merasa lega karena ia tidak akan malu ketika turun dari bis nanti. Bibir Hyungseob terbuka hendak berterima kasih pada pria itu, namun terlambat. Pria asing yang secara tidak langsung melindunginya hari ini, sudah turun. Hyungseob hanya bisa memperhatikan nya sekilas lewat kaca jendela bis.

"Terimakasih banyak" Lirih Hyungseob meski ia tahu pria itu tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

berhari - hari setelah kejadian di bus hari itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria yang menolongnya, Hyungseob bahkan membawa jaket itu setiap hari dengan harapan ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi dan mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian mengembalikan jaketnya. Namun sepertinya itu akan sangat sulit karena Hyungseob tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob tengah berbaring di ranjang, dengan laptop di pangkuannya ia tengah melihat - lihat akun _facebook_ miliknya, ia kemudian melirik pada jaket yang terlipat rapi di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar jari- jarinya dengan lancar mengetikkan sesuatu.

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengalami kejadian tak terduga di dalam bus saat menuju kerumah, aku tidak tahu bahwa hari itu aku akan datang bulan karena periode ku tidak menentu dan aku juga tidak berjaga - jaga. Hari itu, keadaan bus penuh sesak, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan benar saja, tiba - tiba aku datang bulan hingga nodanya menembus pada rok yang aku gunakan dan pada tempat duduk juga, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sungguh panik, diotakku terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku turun dari bus nanti dan menutupi noda pada rokku. Tapi kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi, seorang pria asing yang duduk di sebelahku tiba - tiba menumpahkan susu stroberi miliknya dan dia berkata "sepertinya aku menumpahkan susu stroberiku, ini pakai saja jaketku" Kemudian ia melilitkan jaket yang di pakainya di pinggangku._

 _Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena ia sudah turun duluan sesaat setelah ia menolongku, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu denganya dimanapun. Aku tahu menulis ini sebenarnya tidak membatu banyak untuk menemukan pria itu, tapi aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi mengembalikan jaketnya dan mengajaknya makan malam sebagai ucapan terimakasih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah menekan tombol _share_ Hyungseob mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja, ia menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada kemudian memejamkan matanya, memilih untuk tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah ia menuliskan ceritanya di akun _facebook_ nya, ia melihat begitu banyak orang membagikan ceritanya, seolah - olah membantunya mencari pria yang menolongnya itu, Hyungseob sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi bahkan hingga ceritanya ini dimuat di salah satu media terkenal dan terdapat ribuan komentar yang menanggapi ceritanya, Hyungseob kemudian menggeser ponselnya untuk membaca artikel yang dimuat di media terkenal itu dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat salah satu orang yang menuliskan komentar disana, kemudian komentar tersebut di _like dan_ di balas oleh lebih dari dua ribu orang. Seketika ia tersipu ketika membaca komentar orang itu.

 _Hai, aku Park Woojin, tidak usah kembalikan jaketku, cukup beri aku susu stroberi lagi sebagai balasannya :)_

Dari foto profil yang terpasang di akun orang itu Hyungseob tahu ia lah orangnya, seorang pria 'susu stroberi' yang menolongnya di bus waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Ini inspirasi ceritanya adalah dari artikel yang lagi viral banget di salah satu media kpop terkenal, entah kenapa aku langsung aja kepikiran buat versi jinseob karena aku kangen sekali dengan mereka. Ini aku bikin juga untuk merayakan project nya Lee Uiwoong x Ahn Hyungseob dan comebacknya wannaone, semoga jinseob ketemu lagi huhuhu pasti aku bakalan menggila kalau mereka bertemu dan ada momentnya lagi.

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review ya! :)))


End file.
